


That Snowy Night

by Sefawni



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Danger, F/M, Falling In Love, Sexual Tension, Stress Relief, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefawni/pseuds/Sefawni





	That Snowy Night

For a small moment everything became quiet and peaceful. Just the sight of him made every fear you had retreat and in just that small moment everything seemed like it would be okay. The way his dark brown hair blew in the harsh wind and his brown eyes squinted in your direction as he stood dangerously still seemed mesmerizing. His perfect hands had been outstretched with his usual gun in his hand pointing in your general direction, an action that brought a wave of relief over your body for you trusted him and you knew that if anyone would make this frightening moment pass it would be him.

"Tyler!" Connor yelled out at the man behind you. "Let her go."

His voice seemed firm and calm like it always had during stressful situations but from the light on his temple glowing a bright noticeable red you knew exactly how he was feeling.

"How the fuck do you even know my name." the man behind you called out with a slight laugh in his voice that also seemed a bit disgusted. "This is fucking insane I swear to God."

That man behind you was no stranger technically speaking. In fact you had known this man for four years and had been wearing his diamond ring for three months. He was a man that you had met a low point in your life that picked up the pieces provided that he was the one in charge. He was a man that created a false sense of security until something went even slightly wrong. He was a man that shared your home and your bed.

After that brief moment of peace, you were quickly brought back to reality by the sound of Hank's voice approaching from behind Connor. The cold wind suddenly pressed against your face bringing feeling back to your body as you remembered that Tyler's arm had been wrapped tightly around your neck pulling your back close to his chest and the feeling of a cold gun pressed firmly against the side of your head.

"Come on, Kid. It doesn't have to end this way." Lieutenant Hank Anderson called out in a rough voice that seemed to attempt to be the voice of reason while emotions ran high.

Hank had been a train wreck from the moment you met him only two months ago the first day of your new job as a receptionist at the Detroit City Police Department. Every morning he stumbled in late, smelling like cheap alcohol, and mumbled something in response to your good mornings. He was a train wreck but for the most part an okay guy and a respected member at work.

Tyler's grip tightened suddenly at the sound of Hank's voice bringing on a slight choking sensation as you instantly gasped out in a struggle. The realization that it was now two versus one must have sat in with Tyler causing a panicked reaction out of him.

Just as you had gasped, Connor took a step forward tightening his grip on his gun clearly distraught over the new amount of pain you were currently in. Even in the panic, your heart skipped a beat as he slowly inched closer. You wanted so badly to just break free from the death grip Tyler had you in and run toward Connor into his arms. Unfortunately, if you struggled in an attempt to break free either yourself or Connor would be on the receiving end of Tyler's bullet.

 

You couldn't help but wonder what you could have done differently to avoid this entire nightmare. But at the same time Tyler's reaction to you leaving him couldn't have been predicted. While you knew he would react poorly, as a normal human would to devastating news, the entire thought of now standing at gunpoint never even crossed your wildest imagination. Maybe you should have just left a note demanding that Tyler be gone from your home within twelve hours, allowing him enough time to collect his belongings and leave in peace. Or maybe you could have had close friends in the house with you waiting until you broke the news. But again, when it came to a man you had known for so long and used to love it was impossible to predict this outcome.

Of course, you had known of his jealousy toward Connor the second you had mentioned him at the dinner table that same night you had met him. Of course, it could have been something in your voice when you spoke his name or the way you gushed about how "life-like" the android was. You had never noticed the look on Tyler's face of pure disgust when you discussed Hank's new unwanted partner and you certainly hadn't noticed his watchful eye leading up to this point.

But regardless of what people say about the androids there was something special about Connor. The way he spoke and the way he carried himself. The way he desperately tried to get to know Hank on a friendly level and the way he always brought you a small bottle of apple juice every morning because he overheard that you couldn't get through the morning without one. His smile as he walked through the office door lit up the room and for some reason it had always been pointed in your direction. Connor had been very different than a normal android even if Tyler didn't want to admit it.

You had heard of deviants that needed to be recollected that would sometimes show real emotion and honestly at first you had thought that was insane. There were in fact just androids. But the more stories you heard Connor tell from his experiences and just overhearing the other officers in general you knew there was something more to this. In fact, you could pin point the exact moment your heart skipped a beat when Connor came through the office door that morning doing the same routine as he always had. He was different and he was ready to kill Tyler if need be and vice versa.

"This doesn't have to end this way." Hank called out again though Connor remained silent focused and standing absolutely frozen.

"It really does though." Tyler replied sounding like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown even more so than already. "I lost my future wife to some...fucking machine. He can't feel and she's too fucking stupid to see that. He's an android!"

His voice became louder and slightly more threatening. His thoughts were scattered and his emotions running unreasonably high. He was dangerous and your life could end at any second just due to him not thinking clearly. Surely, throwing his own life away wasn't worth all this trouble.

 

~~~To Be Continued~~~


End file.
